Guardachuva
by Icegalleon
Summary: o capítulo 135/136 visto pelo ângulo do Rikuo...


**_Me apaixonei por esse casal! *-*_**

**_Espero que vocês gostem ;)_**

**_Foi uma inspiração momentânea que eu tive que passar para o 'papel' e postar para vocês ^^_**

**_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

><p>Nada como um dia de descanso.<p>

Desde que assumiu a posição de ser o terceiro comandante tinha muitas tarefas para cumprir. Soltou a respiração fortemente em claro sinal de tédio. Estava em sua forma youkai e sentado no galho da árvore com o cachimbo do seu avô pensativo... A casa principal estava meio quieta devido ao fato de ter mandado quase todos os seus subordinados, que agora se tornaram membros dos escalões superiores, para os distritos ao redor para reforçar o forte da família Nura e para juntar novos _fears_ também.

Estreitou os olhos em claro sinal de raiva ao se lembrar do Seimei.

Como podia existir pessoa tão fria? Além de ter matado a própria mãe queria basicamente destruir o mundo inteiro! Ao se lembrar de Hagoro Gitsune lembrou-se do seu pai...

Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Tinha agora que focar em como crescer o clã e em como se fortalecer. Precisava ser forte o suficiente para eliminar o inimigo e forte o suficiente para proteger seus amigos. Foi então que se lembrou das duas vezes que presenciou bem na sua frente Tsurara ser ferida gravemente... E quase morta. Apertou com força o cachimbo na mão. Ele _realmente _precisava ficar mais forte e não deixar mais aquela cena acontecer.

Começou a ficar inquieto. Tsurara também foi uma das que virou superior por ser sua guarda-costas e foi para o distrito da família Arawashi que já pertencia ao clã, mas precisava de uma, digamos, aproximação.

Eles eram meio turrões e mal humorados, esperava que estivesse tudo dando certo por lá. Sua barriga roncou e lamentou por Tsurara não estar lá para fazer suas _geladas _comidas. Riu com esse pensamento.

Estava tão entretido nos pensamentos que nem viu seu avô se aproximar.

-Ai está você! - gritou. - E ainda com o meu cachimbo seu desgraçado? - falou furioso com suas veias saltando da testa.

-Ora velho, eu sei que você tem uma coleção disso! E nem é tão seu assim... Sei que é roubado.

-Neto descarado. - resmungou. - O que tanto faz aqui fora? Não vai dar uma volta pela cidade para ver se alguém precisa da sua ajuda?

-Pedi para outro youkai fazer isso. Também preciso de um descanso.

O primeiro comandante fitou o neto. Algo estava estranho... _ELE _pedindo para outro youkai fazer o serviço de ronda? Isso não era normal mesmo!

Para falar a verdade até na sua forma humana ele estava agindo estranhamente. Os amigos de escola vieram ontem fazer uma visita para saber se ele tava bem, afinal não saia desde... Ah... _Agora _ele entendia.

Rikuo não gostou da forma que seu avô estava lhe olhando.

-Que foi?

Nurarihyon apenas continuou com aquele sorriso arrogante de quem sabe das coisas.

-Só acho que você dar mais créditos aos seus subordinados. Não precisa se preocupar com eles.

-E quem disse que eu estou? – falou tentando disfarçar.

-Então por que não sai um pouco de casa? Vai ficar ai sentado durante a noite toda?

Rikuo pulou do galho e ficou em frente ao seu avô.

-Você é um velho muito chato. Agora que tomei a posição de terceiro não quero sair por ai, até porque se eu saísse a Tsurara me daria um sermão, mas nem é por isso! Agora tenho tarefas e coisas para fazer.

O velho Nurarihyon apenas tomou seu cachimbo de volta.

-Você quem sabe. – e deu lhe as costas e entrou na casa.

No outro dia Rikuo não foi à escola. Agora ele se encontrava sentado em uma almofada de frente ao portão principal da casa encarando-o como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Os outros youkais não entendiam o que se passava, mas Nurarihyon sabia. Afinal ele também já sentiu esse _sentimento_.

Gyuuki estava também observando a cena junto com Daruma Mokugyo.

-Que milagre é esse que ele não foi à aula? – perguntou Daruma.

-Não entendi também. Mas pelo visto o primeiro comandante entendeu...

-Acho que entendi também...

-Poderia me explicar então?

A quem ele estava querendo enganar? Rikuo já estava ficando inquieto por tantos olhares a sua volta. Ele estava querendo se fazer de desentendido, mas não adiantava... Realmente se sentiu _estranho _quando Tsurara saiu para ir ao distrito do clã que já pertencerá a sua mãe. Sentia falta dela.

Ela foi a última a sair porque queria deixar tudo arrumado para ele e lhe passou uma lista do que não fazer enquanto ela estivesse fora. Ele riu ao se lembrar que ficar longe da Kana era um deles.

De certo ele não foi à escola. Porém ele queria estar _ali _quando ela chegasse e ele não sabia quando Tsurara poderia chegar. Seu avô já estava lhe dando nos nervos sempre que passava perto dele e soltava risadinhas do tipo 'eu sei o porquê de você estar ai'.

Rikuo teve que confessar para si mesmo que já fazia algum tempo que sentia algo por ela. Só não sabia como lidar com isso! Foi antes mesmo de irem para Kyoto... E em Kyoto ele confirmou esse sentimento assim que viu Tsurara caída na sua frente e depois ser levada. Ele teve que ficar forte para salvá-la e depois ainda vestiu o _fear _dela. Ele se sentiu seguro do que estava fazendo com ela do seu lado o apoiando.

Tá que o lado youkai dele é mais discarado e esse lado humano dele mais tímido... Todavia os dois lados gostavam dela.

Respirou fundo quando viu que tinha anoitecido e já estava na sua forma youkai.

-Não deseja entrar para fazer uma refeição? Ficou sentado ai durante a tarde inteira e nem sequer comeu alguma coisa. – falou Zen. – Ela vai chegar uma hora ou outra não precisa se preocupar. – zombou logo em seguida.

Veias saltavam na testa do Rikuo quando ele se levantou.

-Idiota.

Mal se levantou e começou a nevar. Foi então que depois de dias que sua expressão se suavizou e um sorriso de lado brotou em seu rosto.

-Vou sair para dar uma volta. Poderia trazer um guarda-chuva para mim? – falou com Zen.

-Claro.

Depois de alguns instantes Zen voltou com um guarda-chuva e Rikuo saiu.

Nurarihyon que estava procurando pelo neto foi informado que este tinha saído.

-Aquele moleque... Quando preciso dele, ele sai!

Rikuo começou a andar pela cidade quando a viu parada no meio da neve e foi até ela.

-Que perigoso andar nas ruas sozinha à noite. – como se ele não soubesse que ela poderia se cuidar.

Tsurara levou um susto pela expressão no rosto, mas ao ver quem era sorriu.

-Rikuo-sama!

Ciente do que poderia significar dividir o guarda-chuva com ela, ele a colocou protegida debaixo dele.

-Você vai se molhar.

Pode notar que ela ficou meio rubra.

-Eu... Mmm... V-Você veio me buscar...?

Agora foi a vez dele de ficar meio rubro.

-Vamos deixar desse jeito. Foi tudo bem? As coisas com a família Arawashi digo...

-Com certeza! – respondeu animada.

-Entendo. – falou com um meio sorriso. – Vamos voltar para casa. – falou começando a andar.

-Sim. – respondeu ela seguindo o do seu lado.

No caminho Tsurara foi contando como foi com a família Arawashi e Rikuo ia prestando atentamente a cada detalhe.

Em fim quando chegaram à casa principal todos a cumprimentaram e puderam notar uma certa felicidade vinda também do mestre deles.

Depois de todos a terem cumprimentado sentiram que o mestre queria um momento a sós com ela.

Tsurara mostrou seus novos subordinados para Rikuo que os encarou de forma engraçada.

-O, Oh... E isso é? Ô.õ

-Eles são meus subordinados. Olha! Gelo raspado pode ser feito com essa cor viva! – falava Tsurara super animada.

Então a nevasca ficou mais forte e Rikuo olhou pela janela.

-O inverno com certeza faz as coisas alegres para você, não é, Tsurara...

-Sim! ^^


End file.
